At present there are a range of memory modules in use. An example of such memory modules is MP3 players. These require a cable to enable them to be connected to a user's computer to enable the transfer of music from the computer to the player. Such cables may be an RS-232 cable, USB cable or an IEEE1394 cable. Presently, two different high-speed cables are achieving consumer acceptance—USB1.1 and 2.0, and IEEE1394. The IEEE1394 is known as “Firewire”. With these, differential data lines are used to transmit data at speeds of up to 480 MHz. Any playback or output will be through a separate connection port. As such, the input lines and the output lines are mutually exclusive and the input lines serve no purpose during playback, and the playback lines serve no function during download.
According to one aspect of the invention, provided is a memory module where the differential data lines used to download data to the memory module are also used to provide analogue output.